jurassic_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Tale Wiki
Welcome to the Jurassic Tale Wiki Jurassic Tale revolvs around the concept of Undertale characters being in a Jurassic Park universe. Jurassic Tale is also a story format, which can only be seen on Wattpad's Jurassic Tale. There are small differences, but most of it is true to lore from the universe. It is mostly a PG story idea, with only deaths being a possible PG-13. Some of the ideas through out the story are related to Jurassic Park by Steven Speilberg, and the book by Micheal Chriton, however not all the scenes are the same. Changes - Chara is no longer a rude mean serial killer, and is genuenly nice - The different characters take different roles from Jurassic Park, with Sans being Alan, Toriel as Ellie, Undyne as Jeff, Monster kid, Muffet, and Frisk as Lex and Tim, and the others are either the same characters form the movie, or are just additional roles added. - All the characters have no powers, only normal person activity ( however Sans does have his blue eye ability) - Asgore, Chara, and Asriel do NOT appear in the first Jurassic Tale ( and are later shown from the sequals) Summary / Plot *'SPOLIERS FOR THE STORY'* Jurassic Tale starts off as Temmie leaves the underground, as she heads into Jurassic Park, somehow. This is were she meets a velociraptor in a cage, but none of the workers notice because they're hauling in another raptor called "The Big One". During this process Temmie gets flung off after the raptor bumps into the cage, and she then is eaten and killed before one of the workers got her out. It then heads over to the gang, as they set up a picnic, but it eventually gets crashed as they get visited by Hammond, a old man, with a young and new dream. He then convices them to come over to the island, for an isnpection over he park. Later on they meet Monster kid and Muffet, the grankids of Hammond. They then get on the tour, as they eventually come to find a sick Tricerotops, in wich Toriel then comes over to try and find the solution. But before she can figure it out, a huge storm is on the way, as Toriel is left with the doctor, and the rest of them head out. Soon, the power goes out and rexy ends up escaping, but not to worry, as they end up getting away! Toriel, Muldoon, and Alphys then end up ALSO coming back to see if they are still alive, right when the rex starts to chase them down from the car. Later on, Sans tries to get Monster kid out of the vechile that is stuck under the tree, but ends up letting it loose, and almost killed by it. Soon the gang comes to senses as Wu and Papyrus join the team, as they look around and try to stay calm with the others as well. Soon they get everyone except Sans, Monster kid, Muffet and Frisk, who are now just approaching a vally of Gallimimus, only to be almost killed by them. Soon, they come to the Visitor Center, as the kids dine, while Sans and Toriel meet up by a river bed, only to nearly die AGAIN from a Icthyosaurus. ( I think we're seeing a pattern here :P ). After that, the kids get hunted down by a pack of raptors, as they head into the kitchen. Sans and Toriel catch up with the rest of the gang, while Wu dies from a compy attack ( also Gennaro who died from a Rex attack, being a hero, and Muldoon from the same death as the movie). Sans and Toriel rescue the kids, they contact Hammond to send a copter, and they get nearly killed ONCE AGAIN, from a raptor attack, but live on after the rex saves them. As Hammond, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Monster kid, and Muffet, make it out alive. And this is where the FIRST Jurassic Tale ends, and the second one begins. Villians / Dinosaurus Jurassic Tale: - Velociraptors *normal* - Velociraptor * Big One* - Dilophosaurus - T-rex *kinda* - Compy - Icthyosaurus Jurassic Tale 2: - Velociraptors - T-rex *male* - T-rex *female* - T-rex *baby* - Compy - Pteranodon - Some of the more agressive herbivoures - Rugops Jurassic Tale 3: - Velociraptors - Spinosaurus - T-rex * From JT 2, but more grown up to be almost a adult* - Ceratosaurus - Deinosuchus and Sarcosuchus - Pteranodon Jurassic Story: - Indominous Rex - T-rex *original from JT* - Pteranodon and Dimetrodon - Troodon - Velociraptors *The raptor squad AFTER the indominous comunicates* Category:Browse Category:Villians